Thoroughly Modern Magi
by RatheraMutemwiya
Summary: Rathera, the character introduced in COD, emerges into the modern Mummies Alive universe. Please R/R, I really really tried NOT to make this a mary sue!
1. Default Chapter Title

Fanfic: Thoroughly Modern Mage, Part I: Rathera's Awakening

==========================================

Disclaimer: The originial mummies alive characters belong to DIC comics.... last I heard, at least. My originial character, Rathera, belongs to me :-) And no, she's not intended to be a Mary Sue or self insertion!!! If she seems like one to you, pls put that in your review.

PS.This story was written with the advice of Kami Jadeheart (=^_^=), Lacey (Corryn:-) and Titania_23, three of my best friends!!!

==========================================

The young woman smiled to herself as she watched the mummies approaching her hiding place behind her wooden sarcophagus. Adjusting her bandages so she could attack comfortably, she stepped out of the shadows to stand beside the ornamented chest. Her fearful gaze rested without recognition on the approaching group.  
  
Ja-kal frowned when he saw the woman's movements. So this must be the intruder who had killed four security guards and set the normally peaceful museum into a panic. She was undoubtedly a servant of Scarab... didn't that blasted bug _ever_ give up?   
  
Ja-kal's thoughts were interrupted by a strangled gasp from Rath, who stood at Ja-kal's side. The scribe watched the young woman, his expression showing an emotion akin to horror. Turning to inspect the strange mummy carefully, Ja-kal sighed in recognition. He knew only too well those piercing black eyes which bored into his soul.   
  
As they saw her now, the new female mummy seemed fairly non descript. Were it not for those distinctive eyes, she might easily have been mistaken for a simple concubine of the pharoah's court. White hair tumbled down her narrow sholdurs, and her thin frame seemed so frail and delicate that a strong wind might knock her over. However, her determined features made her an imposing sight, and it was clear she was not one to simply submit meekly to the will of another. Instead of a dress, she wore a kilt and tunic in the same manner as a male official might, with the symbol of a snake hanging from her belt. Her only jewelry was a bracelet wrapped around her right arm, crafted of gold and rubies to resemble a red eyed snake.   
  
When his searching gaze rested on that bracelet, Rath felt his throat constrict painfully. His hand clenched the hilt of his sword and the tail of his armor lashed wildly in irritation, knocking over a small statue of Anubis and sending it shattering against the chamber's hard concrete floor. Rath recognized that bracelet- how could he not? The crafting of that bracelet had been one of his earliest works, from when he was but a mere child first learning such skills. This particular piece had been forged as a gift for his dear twin sister, the mischievous aspiring magi Rathera.   
  
As these thoughts rushed through Rath's mind, his sister whispered the first words of a spell. Magic, blacker than the edging of her linen kilt and colder than the icy hatred in her eyes, flowed from Rathera's elegant fingers as she held them aloft. Her eyes burned with an eerie golden glow as she sent a blast of dark magical energy hurtling towards the guardians.   
  
Although suprised by both the suddenty and fierceness of the attack, Rath was alert enough to respond. Throwing a magical barrier of his own sparkling green power between the four guardians and his sister, Rath put all his strength into deflecting Rathera's blast.   
  
The results of Rath's counter were unexpected by even the great scribe himself. Rathera's magic bounced off the barrier, and hurtled back towards the strangely pale magi. Backed against the wall and shaking badly, Rathera shrieked in panic, "Shirakk non karmae!"   
  
At her words, the magic dissipated without a trace. Rathera slipped to the ground, seemingly drained by the two spells. Her head slumped pitifully onto the hard floor, and her now brown eyes closed as she surrendered herself to the peace of unconciousness.   
  
Rath shivered slightly watching his sister fall to the ground. The childish fool, he thought bitterly, why had she attacked them without provokation? She too was a guardian of the Living Horus, Prince Rapses... why would she combat them, her teammates? Her own brother?!   
  
A despairing sigh escaped Rath's lips at this thought. His sister had always been a loner, considering herself above the rest of the group. Perhaps she felt that her fellow guardians would obstruct her path to whatever twisted goal her mind had set itself upon.   
  
Opening her pain filled eyes, Rathera pushed herself up, bracing her weakened body against the wall and holding back a cry of despair. Trying to channel her magic as she had back in Egypt- for she could only presume this strange place was not her homeland- was far more difficult then ever before. Always, Rathera had pulled her magic through the Eastern Gate... yet that gate seemed so far away now. Tears entered her eyes. for it felt like part of her was back with the Eastern Gate, out of her reach. Another Gate was near... yet it would take time and energy to learn the spells to call magic through it. Until then, she was helpless against the four she had attacked.   
  
Turning to face the four strange men.. no, three men and a woman... who had deflected her blast with such ease, Rathera was uncomfortably aware that she was at their mercy. The amulet which summoned her armor and sword was in the chest across the room from her, along with the daggers she had always relied on as a last resort. Thus, she was defenseless until she could recalibrate her magic. If she only knew who these four were... perhaps they could explain why she had suddenly ended up in this strange place.   
  
Seeing more of the emotions on Rathera's face then the frightened mage might have wished, Rath groaned under his breath. Meeting his sister's nervous gaze, Rath realized bitterly that she did not remember him at all. "Rathera, my sister..." Rath whispered almost pleadingly, hoping to rise some spark of recognition in his sister's blank eyes; hoping she would know him enough to stop any attacks she was now almost ceartainly plotting for her *escape*.   
  
Rathera gasped inaudibly as memories flooded back to her. Her whole past was suddenly clear, she knew who she was- if not quite where, as this area was quite different from the homeland she now rembered. Something in the stranger's voice had brought back her mind... Yet she still did not know why she was there, or why she was suddenly alive, after she had died.... And before her, could that be Rath, her brother? He was.. mummified.. and for that matter, so was she. Lines of confusion marred her face as she tried to get a grip on the strange situation.   
  
Yet who were her brother's companions? Grimacing nocitcing the wary looks all three were castsing in her direction, Rathera's hand moved searchingly for a weapon- any weapon. An almost imberceptible shake of Rath's head- ridiculous hat and all- halted Rathera's rash movement. Tentatively she moved her hands to fall limply and weaponless at her side, approaching the group so she could inspect them closely.   
  
Rathera felt a surge of rememberance as she looked over the four. The first was Ja-kal, the tall, *somewhat* handsome and extremely authoritative hunter who Rathera had the questionable pleasure of calling leader. Next to him was Armon, the simpleminded yet sweet warrior whom had first befriended Rathera when she became a guardian to Rapses. The last, Rathera noticed in amusement, was Nefer. So it seemed that the charioteer had finally dropped her disguise of manhood and admitted she was actually a female named Nefer-tina. Rathera wished she could have been there when Ja-kal found out- the explosion that had certainly occured would have been quite a sight! Rathera nearly smiled at the thought.   
  
Still having spoken no word, Rathera walked over to stand before the last of the mummies. A half smile croosed her bloodless lips as she looked up at the towering scribe. His face was so familiar to her, and yet had changed so much since the siblings' last encounter. Briefly Rathera wondered how she must appear to him, her face showing the same wary defensiveness that had kept her safe during years of torment in the afterlife; torture she had thought would last for all eternity but had come to an abrupt end when she had been summoned back to the world of the living.   
  
Sorrow showed on Rathera's delicate yet fierce features as she thought. In their youth, Rathera and and Rath had been very close, unseperated by experiences or morals. Now, it was not nearly so simple. Rathera had hidden much from her brother, secrets she was either too ashamed or too frightened to admit. For these crimes, she had spent her afterlife in torment- in contrast to her brother, who had obviously ascended to the Field of Reeds after living such a virtuous life. His heart had probably been lighter by far then the Feather of Ma'at when it was weighed in the Weighing of the Heart ceremony. Whereas Rathera's... had not.   
  


|^#^|

  
  
Rathera's Ka stood before the scale of Thoth, her deathly pale face showing all the inner fear and terror her outer form had rarely revealed during her years of life. Having passed through all the earlier tests with ease- and the help of a god- Rathera was hear before those who had died even a week before her. Yet Anubis, who had slipped Rathera by the rest of the trials of the soul, could not protect her from this final test. It was his job to weigh the heart of the soul on trial, and he stood now awaiting orders and watching his mortal mage friend with pity. All of Rathera's god friends- Seth, Anubis, Geb, and Renenutet- had assembled to see the fate of their mortal companion. Even the greatest of gods- Ra, Osiris, and Horus- had taken an unusual interest in _her>_ trial. Rathera had betrayed them as a guardian to Prince Rapses and the Pharoah Amenhotep, who represented the powerful trinity in the land of Egypt.   
  
No one present had any illusions about what the outcome of this trial would be. Rathera's life had hardly been filled with **good** deeds and kindness, the only thing which could have counterbalanced the disfavor of both the Ruler of the Dead _and_ the God of the Sun. Anubis placed Rathera's heavy heart on the scale acroos from the Feather of Truth, willing it to stay balanced- yet knowing it would not.   
  
To the suprise of all, Rathera's heart sank only slightly. All eyes turned to Osiris and Ma'at, who had the final say in such a close result. Rathera shuddered- these two gods had no reason to have mercy, and many reasons not to.   
  
As Rathera awaited her eternal verdict, another soul entered the hall of judgement, guided by Merserger, goddess of snakes. Turning his head to glance at the intruder, Anubis laughed loudly, barely managing to stifle it even after Seth tossed him an ushabti doll to munch on.   
  
Suprised that another soul had been led in before it was time, Rathera focused her tearful gaze on the unwelcome visistor. Her eyes widened when she saw the soul of Rath ambling in. She opened her mouth to say hello, goodbye, help me.. or anything, but Ma'at grabbed her arm. The wrathful goddess of justice yanked the erring mortal towards the realm of eternal damnation. As she was pulled into her endless nightmare, Rathera heard Rath call out to her but she could not make out the words. Over his voice, she heard Anubis pronouncing Rath virtuous, and able to proceed on to the field of reeds. And thus, the siblings were seperated for what both thought would be eternity... by sin and virture, by friends and enemies- by fate.   
  


|^#^|

  
  
Rath shook his sister violently, wondering why she had fainted so abruptly. Beside Rath, Ja-kal looked down his nose at the fallen mage. Rathera awoke drowsily, muttering deliriously in quick, panicked, tones "Please by Seth and Geb don't send me back there I cannot face such torment again please not again..." Opening her eyes and seeing the confused expressions of the other mummies, Rathera blushed and whispered, "Sorry... I was reliving a few... _unpleasant_... memories."   
  
Rath nodded absently, his own thoughts far away. Finally, he turned to Ja-kal and querried, "What do you suggest we do about this matter?"   
  
Before Ja-kal could stutter some foolish answer, Rathera hissed, "I am not some 'matter' to be dealt with! I sense the presence of Prince Rapses in this world... it is my sworn duty to guard him, no matter what my personal aspirations might be. I care not for the actions of the rest of you."   
  
With a heartfelt sigh, Ja-kal stated decisively, "You will fight with us then. It should not suprise you that we are here for the sole purpose of guarding young Rapses in his state of resurection. Thus our purposes overlap... for the moment."   
  
Motioning to the others to remain silent for a moment, Rath said casually, "Well then, my dear sister, it is settled. You will stay with us.. I'm sure the court vizier, who is also staying with us, will be pleased to become reaquainted with you..."   
  
Rath's flashing green eyes scanned Rathera's suddenly pale face watchfully. Rathera's expression was one of confusion, and her voice trembled slightly as she whispered, "Lord Scarab is with you? But... you should know him as your slayer! Why would you allow that criminal - whom our pharoah Amenhotep sentenced to be buried alive shortly after your own _untimely_ demise- to stay with you, a constant threat to the prince??"   
  
Laughing suddenly, Rath teased, "That was a joke, Rathera! I see your sense of humor has not improved over the ages. Of course our murderer is not working with us, but against us. Such has always been the case." Rathera grinned lopsidedly in relief, but her smile soon faded at Rath's next not exactly innocent query, "So, my sister, how was it you came to be a mummy so soon after our own deaths?"   
  
Tensing visibly, Rathera whispered evasively, "As one of your *intelligence* has surely inferred by now, I lived past the battle wherest the rest of you met your ends. Yet..." Choking back a sob that rose in her throat, she continued brokenly, "Yet I lived only to see the sun rise and fall over the Nile once more, after which I ended my own miserable existence."   
  
A horrified gasp echoed throughout the chamber. Rath stared in shock at his nervous sister, an appaled look on his haughty face. Folding his arms across his chest, Rath stammered, "What?! Sister..." Regaining his runaway train of thought, Rath stated, "Surely I taught you better than to take your own life! Life is sacred... it should not be cast away so callously!!!!"   
  
Rathera sighed inwardly, feeling horrible for not explaining herself to her brother... yet unable to think of any other way around this. Bowing her head, her whole body shaking, she pleaded softly, "Can we discuss this later? I am so tired..." Her eyes closed in exhaustion and she slumped back against a pillar.   
  
Although he knew Rathera was stalling on something, Rath reached out his arm to help her back to the hotra. Behind them, Armon and Ja-kal lugged Rathera's wooden sarcophagus out to the car. Nefertina picked up the heavy chest that held the rest of Rathera's possessions, wondering angrily how many weapons and poisons it contained. But then, Nefertina had never much liked the sullen, self serving mage. All four remained unusually quiet on the way back to the sphinx as their companion slept, too tired even to marvel over the wonders of this new world.   
  


|^#^|

  
  
The next morning, Rathera awoke from a long rest and slipped silently out of her sarcophagus. Ja-kal and Nefer-tina were already awake, discussing the newest member of the team in lowered, anxious tones. Seeing the subject of their conversation approaching, Ja-kal pointedly cleared his throat, silencing Nefer-tina in an instant. They watched warily as Rathera moved to stand wordlessly beside them, her expression betraying that she knew too well what both were thinking.   
  
His keen gaze taking in Rathera's kilt and tunic in an instant, Ja-kal decided that she would never fit in with this 'modern' world... but it wouldn't hurt to try. Sighing, he turned to Nefer-tina and ordered, "Lend Rathera some of your clothes and take her to the Covered Marketplace to buy outfits for this time... He passed Rathera a handfull of 50 dollar bills, then slipped a few to Nefer-tina by way of repayment for sticking her with this task. Sighing, Nefer-tina took Rathera to find some clothes and then they went out into the hotra.   
  


|^#^|

  
  
Wnen the pair pulled up at the mall, Rathera's eyes widened as she surveyed a sight to envy the glory of the many pyramids of her homeland. When they entered, Rathera felt out of place among the group of bustling teenagers and parents moving in and out the market stalls. Her eyes rested on a particular store with outfits entirely in black and red, along with lots of interesting amulets and other sights. She headed to the store happily, while Nefer-tina watched her in disgust and went to the nearby Claire's Etc. store.   
  
Browsing through the racks, Rathera casually pulled out her selections. First, she grabbed a black leather jacket, with multiple pockets inside and out. This would be perfect for hiding the daggers, poisons, and spell scrolls that were part of her daily attire. To go under this, she choose one black and one green tee shirt that looked similar to her armor top, being tight and short. About to pull out one black and one green skirt to finish the outfit, she paused. Her gaze fell on what appeared to be a long skirt split in half to wrap tightly around the legs. Reading the label, she identified them as "Demon Leggings". Trying them on, she was amazed at the freedom of movement they offered, and purchased a pair of black and a pair of green. Changing into the full outfit with all black, she headed outside to try one of those "beefie burgers" Armon had been raving about.   
  


|^#^|

  
  
Disguised in his modern role as Harrison Stone, Scarab sat in the food court in a state of total depression. He was never going to defeat the guardians. He was getting old- too old for fighting, perhaps. Peering sorrowfully over the edge of his bottle of Coca Cola, Scarab's sad gaze met a pair of midnight black eyes watching him steadily.   
  
Moved by feelings inside himself that had lain supressed for so many years, Scarab called out, "Rathera?! Is that truly you?" The pale woman jumped, her eyes widening with hope and delight. With that nervous but mischievous smile that set Scarab's heart aflutter, she walked over and slipped down into the chair across from Scarab.   
  
"I've missed you..." the two whispered in perfect unison, exchanging amused smiles. Leaning forward, Scarab kissed Rathera quickly, embarassed by his actions yet knowing of no better way to handle his rising emotions. Rathera blushed, clasping his hand and fixedly studying the wood of the table. Scarab made a point of doing the same, trying to regain his train of thought and think of something to say.   
  
Sighing deeply, almost predicting what her love would ask, Rathera murmured abruptly, "Scarab, I... I am staying with the guardians. My oath... you must understand..." Her voice was harsh with pain and sorrow as she stated finally, "My oath dictates that I must fight you, even if my heart says otherwise."   
  
Echoing her sigh, Scarab replied, "I know, my dear. Yet, surely this blasted oath of yours cannot keep us apart always?"   
  
Rathera laughed, smiling teasingly at Scarab. "Of course not! If you don't *mind*, I'd like to be in your company... quite often."   
  
Scarab started to laugh, replying wholeheartedly, "That would be wonderful..." His gaze caught sight of Nefer-tina moving towards the food court. Lowering his voice and hastening to rise, Scarab whispered, "I see one of your 'friends' is coming... look, beloved, at the scene of the next battle I shall leave an amulet which will allow you to find me. Until then..." Kissing her hand, Scarab rose and rushed off just as Nefer-tina walked over to lead the blushing mage back to the hot-ra.   
  


|^#^|

  
  
Back at the sphinx, the situation was not nearly so calm. Rath, who remembered Rathera from the "olden days" better than most of the others, had worked himself into a frenzy. He couldn't believe Ja-kal had allowed Nefer-tina to go out alone with his treachorous sister! Perhaps Nefer-tina had been destroyed by now.... perhaps, even, Rathera had allied with that fiend Scarab and the two had... had.....   
  
Rath's unpleasant musings were interuppted by Rathera and Nefer-tina walking into the room. Noting his angry expression, Rathera sauntered up to him and asked casually, "What is _your_ problem, my brother?"   
  
Jumping, Rath wheeled about to face his sister, words of reprimand for her behavior at the edge of his tongue. However, all he could manage was a strangled gasp upon witnessing his sister's battle practical- but unusual- choice of attire. As usual, she was wearing all black, yet her clothing was similar to that of a modern "goth". Such was the term Presley had used for the group of strange and eerie teenagers whom he avoided whenever possible. Rath couldn't help but think the outfit was somewhat appropriate for his sister, and he murmured with what he hoped was appropriate sarcasm, "Nice choice of clothing, my sister..."   
  
Scowling at him as if she sensed the true conotations to his words, Rathera flounced to the other side of the room. There her sarcophagus was propped, next to the chest containing Rathera's personal belongings from her tomb. It was to this she turned, smiling slightly as she knelt down to undo the magical wards on the box.   
  
Ignoring the jibes from Rath and Nefer-tina, Rathera opened the chest, smiling softly as she inspected the ages old contents. First she lifted out her amulet of power. The pendant was inscribed with the symbols of her closest godfriends- Renenutet, the snake; Geb, god of earth; Seth, god of chaos- in golden hieroglyphs. Slipping it almost reverently around her neck, Rathera felt power surge through her. For a moment, snake armor- black, gold, and green- shimmered around her mummified form. Then it faded, leaving only an aura of midnight black magic to mark its passing.   
  
Watching his sister keenly, Rather shuddered imperceptibly. No power of Ra or Horus was in that armor, only power of evil and treachery was contained within. Yet there was still strength of numerous gods imbued in that unassuming amulet- strength he would not want to face against him in battle. Something about it frighted Rath, though he knew- and this was not his pride speaking- that he was both a better swordwielder and mage then his sister, and should be able to handle her with ease in a fight.   
  
Whilst Rath pondered, Rathera had sorted through the many scrolls in the chest to reach her quarry. Smiling, she pulled out a collection of nary fifteen daggers, all shining and polished as new. This was quite odd, considering they'd been sitting in a tomb for centuries on end. Rath was about to comment on this occurence when Rathera threw off her jacket, exposing the "immodest" shirt beneath. Rath began to mutter about the family name and honor as Rathera, tossing him a condenscending glance, spread the jacket on the floor and set to work concealing the daggers in various pockets and crannies in the jacket and in the rest of her outfit.   
  
So intent was she on her task that Rathera didn't even notice when her amulet- along with those around the necks of Rath and Nefer-tina- abruptly let out a piercing wail. Alarmed at the sound, Rath grabbed his sister's arm and yanked her protesting body to the hotra, Nef close behind. Pulling Rathera along and refusing to answer her querries, the four main guardians jumped into the hotra and drove towards the signal from Presley's amulet.   
  
Rathera, squished into the back seat of the hotra between Armon and Rath, sighed with comical relief when Nefer-tina finally halted the car. Rushing out and nearly kicking Rath in the face in her hurry, Rathera looked around for any sign of Scarab. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a purple scarab shaped amulet on a silver chain holding down a freshly inked note. Grabbing them both before she had time to think twice, she concealed them in her jacket. Hoping none of the mummies had noticed her action, she turned to follow Rath and Ja-kal to the roof, where a small boy and Scarab fought viciously.   
  
As she approached the fighting pair on Rath's heels, Rathera noticed that the young boy bore an uncanny resembelence to Prince Rapses. Of course, she realized after a moment's thought, that must be Rapses' reincarnated form. This explained why her amulet of power appeared to be rather... distressed.   
  
With a heartfelt sigh, Rathera moved out of hearing of the others. Grasping her amulet and murmuring a prayer to lord Seth, she whispered, "With the deceit of Seth and the power of Geb!!!" Black energy flared around the mage, forming a hood over her mass of white hair and extending behind her as the powerful green and black tail of a serpent. Hard shinguards and gauntlets materialized to protect her arms and legs, and her tunic stiffened to form into protective metal covering. In her outstretched hand a large sword with a golden snake shaped hilt appeared, gleaming menacingly in Ra's light.   
  
Scarab's gaze rested on the transformed Rathera and he groaned audibly. Hopefully she would not get in his way during the battle, for Scarab did not wish to hurt is former- and, he still dared to hope, future- lover. She had meant so much to him back in Egypt, and still did, it would be a pity if he had to destroy her to get Rapses' soul... for immortality must be his.   
  
As if reading Scarab's mind, Rathera smiled reassuringly at Scarab. She had no intention of getting into Scarab's path. After all, he seemed to be having trouble enough with the other four guardians and the reborn prince. Rathera need not interfere... for the moment.   
  
Seeing that Scarab was faltering in the battle, Rathera abruptly lunged into the fighting, knowing the strength of the other guardians was sure to overwhelm him regardless. With an amused glance at her, Scarab flapped the wings of his beetle armor and rose above the scene, falling back to his usual strategy of running away. Rathera watched him disappear, unconciously admiring the way his armor displayed his fine physique.   
  


|^#^|

  
  
Presley studied his new guardian nervously, feeling the spirit of Rapses inside him stir in emotions that confused the modern boy. He stood before the mummies in the sphinx, where Rath had just akwardly introduced the reborn prince to the newcomer Rathera. Supposedly, she was another of his devoted guardians, yet something about her unsettled Presley.   
  
After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Rathera cleared her throat and murmured, "Excuse me, my prince, my leader." Bowing to Presley and Ja-kal in turn, she hurried off to the relative privacy of Rath's lab. Sinking into a cushioned chair, she quietly asked the wall, "Does the living Horus remember me still, after so many years?"   
  
Deciding that she could not judge the matter, Rathera's hand reached within her tunic. Her shaking hand pulled out the note and amulet Scarab had left her. Staring at them warily for a few seconds, she opened the note and read swiftly:   


> My Dearest Rathera,  


> > I apologize for resorting to this method of communication to contact you, but I fear I was left with little other choice. I would be honored if you would join me tonight at 6:00 "modern" time to discuss our situation rationally. Use the incantation on this amulet to teleport instantly to my side if you decide to join me, as I hope you will.

  


Your master,   
Scarab  


Smiling in delight, Rathera rehid the note among her bandages and studied the amulet. Inscribed on the bottom of the scarab shaped stone was the phrase, "Scarabi errnya kamira." Roughly translated from the archaic language, the words meant, "To my Scarab take me."   
  
About to whisper the phrase, Rathera paused, her body tensing. Could she trust her lover? From what Rath had said, more than 3500 years had passed since she had known Scarab... perhaps now he cared not for her, and was planning simply to capture her and use her as bait to draw in the others...   
  
Rathera shook her head to clear it of these thoughts. Too accustomed was she to trusting Scarab to suddenly stop now. If he was using her love to trap her, then so be it... she owed it to him to prove her devotion to him, even if it brought her downfall.   
  
Looking at the time telling device placed on the wall of Rath's laboratory, Rathera realized she had two hours before Scarab wished to see her. Time enough, then, to think up a suitable cover story to feed the other mummies and explain her disappearance.   
  


|^#^|

  
  
Rath and his comapanions had taken the prince back to his home and were now gathered around the magic boz. When Rathera walked in, an abrupt silence fell over the group. Challengingly meeting the gaze of each, Rathera waited until all turned away in their anger. Sauntering over to sit in the chair farthest from the others, she asked causually, "So, I take it you didn't miss me... just like old times, it seems."   
  
The others continued to glower at the magic box until Ja-kal finally spoke the words running through their minds, "The prince Rapses has just spoken through Presley to warn us about you. Apparently, he believes you have a tendency towards treachorous behavior..." His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "What I want to know is, what does he know that we do not?"   
  
Shaking with rage at the implied accusation, Rathera snapped, "This is absurd! How do you know that this was not merely a trick of Scarab's meant to stir old rivalries in an already divided group? Or, more likely, a simple matter of our _young_ prince making a false inference on some now ancient occurence??"   
  
Ja-kal frowned inwardly, unable to refute the mage's arguements... yet still feeling all was not as it seemed with Rathera. If it didn't sound too foolish, Ja-kal would have claimed there was a definite 'aura of wrongness' surrounding Rathera. However, all he said was, "Of course, we have no evidence against you for the moment.. But rest assured, we shall be watching you carefully. You are hiding something from us."   
  
Sighing heavily, Rathera murmured, "I expected nothing else, leader. Now, if you'll give me your leave, I feel the need to stretch my legs... a few thousand years in a cramped sarcophagus does not offer the greatest oppurtunities for exercise..." Rising from her seat and backing away with unnecessary haste, Rathera walked away from the sphinx and into the streets. She knew not where she was heading, and did not particularly care.   
  
Turning to Rath, Ja-kal ordered immovably, "Follow her." Nodding in aqcueisance, Rath slipped out of the sphinx and trailed his sister.   
  


==========================================

  
  
To be continued in Modern Mage Part II: Star Crossed Lovers!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Fanfic: Thoroughly Modern Mage, Part II: Star Crossed Lovers

==========================================

Disclaimer: Except for the MA chars, everything here is mine. Comprendhe?

PS: This story was again written with the advice of Kami Jadeheart (=^_^=), Lacey (Corryn:-) and Titania_23 (titania_23@hotmail.com), three of my best friends!!!

PPS: This story contains mush... deal with it. 

==========================================

After about an hour of walking, Rathera was faintly suprised to find herself at the same Italian restraunt where the mummies had battled Scarab earlier. Yet it was no matter- the appealing smells coming from inside decided her that battle site or not, this was a fine restraunt. Remembering that she still had a fair wad of modern coinage left over from Ja-kal's donation, she decided to go and eat and drink it away. Smiling, she wandered inside and took a seat. 

Behind her, Rath was experiencing different feelings. Could his sister have decided to seek out Scarab here? It was the same place as their fight, perhaps that had been Scarab's way of declaring to Rathera where they were to meet. Or perhaps, the more reasonable part of his brain rationalized, she had simply thought the restraunt might have high quality cuisine and decided to come sample it. Regardless, Rath would not leave her alone. He followed her inside from a safe distance, glad he had thought to disguise himself in modern attire. 

Sitting inside the comfortably empty restraunt, Rathera waved to the waiter for another bottle of wine to accent the delicacy known as "spagetti" which sat on the plate in front of her. Yet her thoughts were not on her food, nor on the wine which the waiter set unobtrusively by her hand. Instead, Rathera's mind was far away with Scarab, as she remembered longingly how it had been between them before her death. 

-------------

The group was gathered in the courtyard of the Pharoah's palace, standing before the great Amenhotep himself. Among them were all of the Prince's guardians- a goodly number of them, as was fit for the sole heir to the throne. Present also were the king's various advisors, including the governer of Lower Egypt and the pharoah's closest advisor, Scarab. 

Scarab was impatient, visibly showing his desire to be free of this foolish ceremony. The others appeared generally thrilled to have been invited to witness the pharoah's plea to Ra to protect Rapses, the Living Horus, from the growing intrigues of court life. Of those presence, only one seemed as bored as Scarab was. This was his apprentice, Rathera, who was half asleep on her feet as she waited for the granting of permission to leave. 

Chuckling inwardly, Scarab made a quick gesture to call one of his shabti messangers to him. The minion who answered the beckon had been deliberately posted near the door, as Scarab's way out of the ceremony's boredom. The shabti carried a forged message scroll which read that Scarab was required immediately on the Nubian border. 

Taking the forged message to Rathera, the shabti bowed and left the room. With all the appropiate sounds of dismay and sorrow, Rathera rushed over to "inform" Lord Scarab that they had to leave at once for Nubia. 

Making the appropriate apologies to the pharoah and to Prince Rapses, Rathera and Scarab hastened from the large chamber of audience. Instead of going to the stables, however, the pair slipped aside into Scarab's private chambers. 

Smiling sweetly at Rathera, Scarab murmured, "You do realize that we will now have to stay out of sight for a few weeks... that message did call us to Nubia..." 

Drawing Scarab towards her and embracing him passionately, Rathera murmured, "I think we can manage that, beloved." 

Scarab laughed quietly and kissed Rathera with the utmost tenderness. 

-------------

While Rathera was lost in her own reflections, Rath had entered the restraunt. Seeing his sister but suspecting from her expression that his company would not be welcome right now, Rath sat down at a table across the room from her. He idly ordered a small serving of pasta and a glass of champagne. These lay before him barely touched, however, for Rath was concentrating on remembering the better times he had shared with his sister, trying to shut out the worse ones. 

-------------

Rath and Rathera, both celebrating their 10th year of life, surveyed the gifts they had been given with clear annoyance. Turning to eachother, them muttered in unison, "Everyone underestimates me!" 

Laughing softly, Rathera gestured irritably to her own gifts. With a sigh, she snapped, "Just look at these!" Rath glanced over, and worked hard to refrain from laughing. Among his sister's gifts were dolls, perfumes, clothing, and- most comical of all- a statue of the goddess of fertility. 

Shaking his head, Rath commented, "Look on the bright side, sister... some of that can be used for spell components." Gazing in disgust at the toy weapons and *child's* spell scrolls he himself had recieved, Rath added brightly, "And most of these can be burned...!" 

Smiling in spite of herself, Rathera replied, "Quite true, my brother.." Pulling out a small scroll box, laboriously hand carved with the symbols of Ptah and Isis, she offered it to him, shyly whispering, "Here is my gift to you." 

Taking it with a grin, Rath pulled out a square box inscribed with the signs of Geb, Rathera's favored god. He handed it to his sister, "And here is mine for you." 

When Rath opened the box, he gasped in awe. Inside lay an unpresuming spell scroll- yet he knew it on sight to be one of his sister's own fantastical creations. Turning it sideways so as to read the carefully inked label, he smiled broadly. This scroll contained an enchantment which permanently affected a sword so that when grasped by an enemey, it would change into a venemous cobra. Seeing enthusiasm light up her brother's features, Rathera grinned in satisfaction, waving away his stammered thanks. 

Now Rathera opened the box of her brother's carving. Inside was a meticuously crafted golden bracelet. Normally this would have disappointed Rathera, yet the bracelet was in the shape of an asp, one of the deadly nile snakes whome Rathera loved, and she detected powerful magic around it. Whispering an identify spell, she learned that the power in the bracelet would allow Rathera to keep track of- and contact- her brother, no matter where he was at the time. 

This alone was enough to put a pleased smile on Rathera's face, yet something else struck her about the bracelet. Of course! Gently pressing the ruby eyes of the asp, she felt part of it give way to reveal a hidden dagger and spell components. 

Slipping it around her arm, she smiled at her brother, and the two exchanged an akward hug. 

-------------

Whilst both siblings were lost in contemplation, the tall, handsome figure of Harrison Stone entered the room. Looking around hurriedly, his gaze focused on Rathera. Smiling as if he had just gained his long awaited immortality, Mr. Stone walked over and sat down casually at Rathera's side. The two exchanged loving greetings, then broke off, a comfortable silence undisturbed over them. 

Rath gazed at the pair in terrified confusion, his mind reeling at the notions that penetrated his thoughts. What was happening here?!? He didn't understand... who was that haughty man sitting with his sister? She could not have already established a relationship with a man of this new time... err... could she?! 

Strangely enough, Rath found there was something very familar about this particular man. Perhaps he had appeared on the magic box... no. Rath recognized him now. Scarab. 

Horrified, Rath jumped over to his feet, nearly knocking over the platter of pasta before him. Rushing over to Rathera's table, he sank into the empty seat across from the pair, his expression fierce. 

Rathera groaned, reasting her head on Scarab's sholdur, unsure of what to say to her intrusive brother. Absently stroking Rathera's ebony black hair, Scarab turned to fix his piercing gaze on Rath. In a deceptively soft and kindly voice, he murmured, "Why _hello_ Rath... and to what do we owe the honor of your exhalted presence?" 

With an almost pitying glance at Rathera, Rath ordered coldly, "You WILL release my sister from whatever spell you used to force her to display such.. such appalingly affectionate behavior towards you." As he spoke, Rath eyed his sister and the way she willing accepted Scarab's touch. A shudder of disgust ran through the Great Scribe. 

Sighing heavily, Rathera whispered, "My brother, Scarab is using no spell on me. I have..." A faint flush lit up her cheeks. "I have loved him for millenia now." Her words shot like arrows into Rath's soul. Beside Rathera, Scarab smiled with both happiness and a certain amount of triumph, wrapping his arm around her. 

Looking nauseated, Rath asked incredeously, "You expect me to believe that you are behaving in such an _undignified_ manner of your own free will, and because you love this... this evil bug who...?!?" 

Scarab interrupted smoothly, "Why yes, we do. Now, would you mind leaving so that we can enjoy our meal in _peace_?" 

Rath was about to protest loudly when, kissing Scarab on the cheek and whispering farewell, Rathera arose from her seat. Grabbing Rath by the arm, she dragged him angrily from the restraunt. They silently began the journey back to the sphinx on foot. 

Hot rage burned within Rathera's soul. How dare Rath follow her like she were some mere criminal?! Now, she would be forced to reveal her love for Scarab to Ja-kal and the others.. And now, she realized with certainty bordering on despair, she could never win the trust of her fellow guardians. Yet perhaps it did not matter. 

Rath walked along behind his sister, his eyes filled with sorrow and anger. He did not want to return to the sphinx burdened with this painful knowledge. Muttering a few curses under his breath, Rath raged inwardly, Rathera has betrayed me! She has shamed our family and herself! How dare she?! She would lose all respect, and, because of it, he might lose respect as well. 

However, both accepted bitterly, there was no help for it. Silently Rath opened the door to the sphinx and held it open for his sister. With a haughty look, Rathera stepped inside. Rath walked in behind her. The door closed, leaving the pair in darkness.   
  


==========================================

  
  
To be continued in Modern Mage Part III: Confronting the Truth   
I know this part was rather short, but I feel it made sense that way. Please e-mail comments, critiscisms, spelling errrors, and suggestions to [rathera@hotmail.com][1]. Thanx in advance, I luved writing this and I hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!! 

   [1]: Mailto:rathera@hotmail.com



End file.
